When Ryouta turn into monster
by pkimkeymint
Summary: Kise Ryouta, a part-time model, university students, basketball partners, also he is my boyfriend. Well, he is cute, lovingly, clingy-puppy. But yet.. there five worst things I cannot stand about him.
1. Chapter 1

Title : When Kise turn into the monster  
Pairings : AoKise, slight KagaKuro, MidoTaka and AkaFuri  
Genre : One Shot  
Sypnosis : The five thing, Aomine's afraid most is when Kise Ryouta turn becomes a monster.

* * *

What happens now, Aomine will blame his giant maniac basketball buddy. This is all his idea. Threw a party at a club with all their friends and celebrated it like there not gonna have another days before they got into summer break on this freaking chaotic year.

And again, Aomine slapped himself mentally, because he is not supposed to be here. He is suppposed to be with Kise, cuddling and nuzzling, feeling the warmth from each other. Just alone by themselves, taking all the time on this night at his apartment. But it turned out, vice versa. And, when he thinking over, it's all his fault because he cannot resist the begging puppy-eyes of Kise given to him to make he came to this party.

But, it's not time for he to be blaming himself or anyone else. Because, now he has one more thing to worry about. It's five things actually, that he is most afraid of. When Kise becomes a monster, because he drank too much. Amongst his friends, Kise is one who cannot handle alcohol very well. Just one glass can make him drunk and causing him to act like a crazy madman sometimes.

And moreover it always happens, the five things Aomine's afraid most.

One : He will become more sexy.

Aomine grips the edge of the sofa he is sitting on tightly. His teeth clenched together, watching the scene happen before him. Kise who is now drunk, is dancing sexily on the floor with Takao. He knows he is not supposed to feel jealous of Takao because he is his friend, he trusts the most and also Takao had his own Midorima. But, what annoys him the most is, Kise is not just sexy, but has become sexier. This thing rarely happens, because the normal Kise is always clingy-cute-puppy and innocent.

Kise will only be sexy when they are having their time doing that thing. Even so, Aomine is not the type one who loves Kise because of his body, so of course they are not doing it everyday. And right now, Takao is so lucky because he can watch the sexy Kise. And Aomine swears to himself that if Takao tries to touch his Kise, he will cut that jokster's head. He doesn't care if Midorima will kill him later.

Two : He will allure desire from the other people.

His eyebrows are now twitching. Now he is afraid that 'phenomen' will happen. When he becomes sexier, he will attract the others and allure desire from them. Murayama, one of Kise's friends, who is the playboy type is now dancing closer with his Kise. Aomine feels the angry flames bursting out from his body, when he sees he is dancing and thrusting his hips on Kise. And Kise who is not in a clear state, of course dancing sexily with that playboy.

This is too much. Aomine gets up and makes his way to his boyfriend, who is dancing like there is no tomorrow with his friend. Kasamatsu, Kise's senpai on the other hand, sees that scene and hurriedly goes to his boyfriend and takes him out of the situation. He knows that facing the angry Ahomine is more worst that handling his flirty boyfriend.

Three : He will start having mood swings.

"Kise, that's enough. We need to go back home."

Aomine pulls his boyfriend into his proctective embrace. But the situation is not easy to handle. Because, when Kise is drunk, he is not like the normal Kise who is easy going and always listens to what his said. Kise has become a brat and worst, he will start his terrible mood swings ever.

"Don't touch me, dumbass. I want to dance more~"

Kise pushes his boyfriend and starts walking over to their table. Aomine huffs angrily at his attitude this time, but it's not his fault. It's the damned alcohol's fault. He swears to himself that if he ever has the chance, he will find the creator of this damned drink for making it exist in this beautiful and innocent world.

Kise takes a seat beside Furihata, who is chatting happily with Hyuga. A wide grin is plastered on his face, when he sees the glasses in front of him. He takes a glass, smilling happily like the children who get a present on Christmas. Hyuga who first realizes, makes his action quickly and pulls the glass from Kise's hand and places that thing away from the drunken Kise.

"Hey, give me my drink back!"

"No. You have drunk too much tonight."

"I did not! Give me my fucking drink back!"

"Hey, don't curse in front of your senpai!"

"As if I care! I want my drink back!"

Kise huffs angrily and starts stomping his feet. Aomine sees the scenes and now feels that he better get his boyfriend to go home before another worse situation happens. Who knows, Kise may start throwing tantrum on all the people in the club because of his mood swings.

"Aho-mine! You better take your boyfriend and go home now, before he pisses me off."

Aomine gulped nervously, he know how scarier Hyuga can be when he got pissed on someone. Mostly, on his kouhai who's don't respect him as senpai. Kiyoshi immediately takes charge to calm down his boyfriend. Aomine who understands the situation very well, sighs loudly.

"Now, Ryouta. Let's go home."

"I don't want to~ Daiki-cchi, look at that megane. He took my drink~ I want it back~"

"Who you call the senpai, a megane?!"

Aomine's sweat drops mentally as he watches Hyuga who glare sharply at his Kise. Beside him is Kiyoshi getting more panicked, trying to calm down his very pissed off boyfriend.

"Let's just go home, Ryouta. You have made to much mess already."

Four : He will get too clingy to anyone.

Kise pouts angrily, and makes his way to Furihata who is just sitting there watching the scene before him.

"Kouki-cchi~ Daiki-cchi is being mean to me~" Kise sits on Furihata's lap and hugs the nervous chihuahua tightly.

Now it's time for Furihata's sweat to drop and slap himself mentally. Why must the worse situation turn to him? He is now facing two pair of eyes glaring at him angrily. First, of course is his dear majestic boyfriend who is now holding a glasses of juice, like he wants to break it. Second, is Kagami' basketball best buddy also his classmate, who is also as Kise's boyfriend, Aomine. Staring at him, with his eyes burning with jealousy.

"Ki- Kise-kun. I think you should let go of me.."

"No. I don't wanna~! Daiki-cchi is being mean to me~!"

"Yah, Furihata. Let go of him. Now." Said Aomine and Furihata's boyfriend in unison.

Furihata trembles, panicked. But, Kise is still hugging him tightly which is more worse. Kise is now nuzzling softly at the crook of Furihata's neck. He is rubbing his cheek softly on Furihata's seeking the comfort of warmth. Furihata gulps his own saliva, praying for forgiveness for himself. He swears that he didn't do anything.

"Oi! Kise, let go of him." Aomine is now pulling Kise's sweater.

"No~!" Kise hugging more tightly, and Furihata gulping his own saliva more. He hears Kise purring like a cat getting brushed by his owner at the crook of his nape.

"Kise, just let go of me right now!" Furihata snaps angrily. He doesn't want to make the situation become more worse between his lover and best friend.

Kise flinches slightly, and stares at Furihata with tears in his eyes. He is now pouting more cutely.

"Kouki-cchi.. Do you hate me?"

It's now Furihata's turn to cry more. He gives pleading eyes to Aomine for some help with Kise. A groan escapes slowly from Aomine. He pulls Kise's sweater harder, pulling him from hugging the scare chihuahua.

"Kise, just let go- eh?"

Kise is now just snoring softly on Furihata. The chihuahua who wanted to cry, now feels relieved and fastly goes to hug his majestic boyfriend for seeking a apologize. After then, Aomine picks Kise up in bridal style.

"I will just go back first. Sorry for all mess." Aomine sends an apologetic look to the others.

Five : He will not remember anything that they did the previous day.

Kise groans softly as consciousness starts surrounding him. He rubs his eyes softly and sees the ceiling first. He knows that he is not in his room. It's Aomine's room.

"Drink this first, and eat the breakfast before taking the painkiller."

Kise turns his head and watches Aomine take out his clothes from his wardrobe. Kise holds his head, feeling the worst headache ever. It must be a hangover because of last night.

"My head hurts~" Kise whimpers, pouting slightly.

"Of course it hurts. Didn't I tell you many times, no drinking more than one glass? You only dig up your own grave, Kise."

"Daiki-cchi.. Did I do something bad for make you this.. angry?"

Aomine slaps himself mentally, or worst, stab himself mentally. This is the thing he really doesn't like when Kise gets drunk. He will not remember anything after all the mess he created when he got drunk. He is really a monster right?

"Of course, you don't remember anything that happened last night." Aomine sighs softly.

Kise starts frowning, feeling guilty.

"Sorry if what I said before hurt you. Just eat the breakfast, okay? And take the painkiller for your hangover. I will inform the professor of your absence today. Have a rest at home, okay?"

Aomine gives a soft chaste kiss on Kise's lips and a small grin before getting out from his room to prepare himself for the university.

"Seems like, I still cannot afford be angry at him. Damn his cuteness."

Aomine walks out from his apartment, grinning widely.

FIN.

* * *

**Hi, this is my first time making a fiction in here. Please be nice with me, I would love some reviews :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonus: Epilogue**

The peace at the café, with just chattering people talking to each other, can really make the short blue haired male one, enjoy reading over his basketball magazine while another tall glasses young man in front of the blue haired also feels so relaxed, enjoying reading his fictional thriller novel, is actually his lucky item today.

But… the peace is now falling apart because of this voice.

"Kurokochiiiiiiii~!"

A loud whiny voice now echoes throughout the entire café, disturbing the peacefulness they were both enjoying before.

"Ryouta Kise, you should lower down your voice. You're bothering the others too."

Midorima gives pleading eyes to Kise, who is now sitting beside Kuroko. While, the blue haired one just sighs softly after hearing Kise murmur a sorry to them.

"What is it now, Kise-kun? You fought with Aomine-kun again?"

"No. But, I cannot find him~! I searched for him in the entire building, at the gym, at the swimming pool, at the rooftop, at the park, at Momoi's class, at the basket ball court, at the hall, but I still can't find him~!"

"Well, maybe he's trying to hide himself somewhere and trying to ignore you, because of last night."

Even though Kuroko made expressionless face, they know his inner inside is chuckled evilly.

"Stop teasing him Kuroko. Look at Kise now, he made that puppy-getting-thrown-by-the-owner-face again."

Midorima facepalms, staring deadly at Kuroko. The part-time model now starts fidgeting in his seat, his fingers playing softly with the tip of his sweater.

"You should tell Kagami, no more partying at clubs and no serving alcohol in parties."

Said Midorima at last, making Kuroko let out a soft sigh.

"Ne Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi.. Can you tell me what happened last night..?"

Aomine walks out from the front gate by himself, to go back to his apartment again. And see his boyfriend. Again.. He sighs loudly. He knows, and the worse is he even vowed to himself last night after bringing Kise to his apartment, that he will try to teach Kise some lessons. He tries harder at this morning, to ignore Kise as a lesson because he created too much mess last night. But… like usually, he cannot make it.

And guess what, he got into class this morning and he knew very well. Furihata must have had a rough night yesterday, handling the jealousness of Akashi. How every his possesive are absolute. That will be the reason why Furihata is sleeping throughout the whole class. Not forgetting to talk about Hyuga too. That senpai didn't greet him this morning. Maybe he is still pissed off with his boyfriend about last night. Even Momoi never greeted him this morning. Are that woman also scolding me? More worst, why the Giant Murasakibara also scolding him? Told him, that he never got any snacks from him starting today.

And, why must he take the blame all of this? Aomine feels like the lightning has striked him and the GUILTY words have stabbed him. Okay, this is too much imaginative things. Aomine sighs again, talking to himself.

"Daikichiiii~ Wait for me~!"

Aomine flinches slightly when he hears that voice. It's Kise's voice right? Why is he here? Aomine turns his back, and dumbly stares at his boyfriend who is running to him.

"Daikicchiii~!"

"Ugh, Ryouta. You shouldn't jump on me like this anymore. You could hurt yourself."

Aomine smiles softly at Kise. His boyfriend surely likes to run and jump onto him. Glad, he still can hold him this time.

"Sorry~ I promise. I wouldn't do that anymore."

"Huh? The jump thing? It's doesn't matter. I just-"

"Not the jump thing, Daiki. The alcohol thing."

Aomine widen his eyes, staring at his boyfriend now smiling lovingly at him. What happened to him actually? Has he gotten a long lecture from Kasamatsu or Tetsu or what?

"What are you talking about, Ryouta?"

"And, I already apologized to Hyuga-senpai for last night. Sorry for making so much mess last night, Daikicchi~ Please don't be mad at me anymore~"

Now, Aomine clearly understands everything. He smiles softly when he sees Kise pouting cutely at him.

"Well.. It's okay then. Make sure you don't drink more than one glass aymore after this."

"I promise I won't drink alcohol after this~"

"Hey, I didn't say that I forbid you to drink anymore. I just said-"

"I know that, Daikicchi. I just don't want to create a mess anymore."

Kise smiles widely again and Aomine just chuckled a little and ruffled his boyfriend's golden locks.

"Good, I will give you a reward."

Aomine pulls Kise closer to him, and presses a soft chaste kiss onto his lips. Kise smiles a little, and places his hands on Aomine's neck, deepening their kiss while Aomine puts his hands on Kise's waist, pulling him closer. Their kiss becomes intimate and..

"Hey, you both should get a room. No PDA here, Aho-mine!"

"Eeek?!" Kise pushes Aomine roughly away from him, while blushing madly like a tomato.

"Kagamicchi?!"

"Oi! Shut your mouth, baka!" yells Aomine, throwing his bag at Kagami, who is grinning like an idiot.

FIN.

* * *

** Well, I just feels to make some bonus chapter xD


End file.
